


We're all in this together

by milkawithoreo (beyoncepadthai)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyoncepadthai/pseuds/milkawithoreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha está dispuesta a mostrarle a Steve Rogers que el cine de hoy en día no es como el que había antes de despertarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're all in this together

**Author's Note:**

> Después del fic de Saw (y de seguir teniendo feels con estos dos), he pensado (gracias a Sara) en hacer un one shot de ese estilo. Lo de siempre; espero que os guste y que no me lapidéis.

Uno de los propósitos que la espía rusa se había propuesto entre misión y misión era el de intentar introducir un poco más a su compañero, Steve Rogers, la cultura americana de hoy en día. Y, casualmente, hubo una semana en su ajetreada agenda en la que pudo dejar a un lado el patear culos y capturar criminales para centrarse en su misión. Bueno, una de tantas. 

Presentándose e irrumpiendo sin previo aviso en el piso de Rogers, Natasha dio tres golpes bastante fuertes en la puerta, esperando que su compañero no estuviera corriendo por los alrededores del Smithsonian o yendo a la tienda de discos a buscar toda la colección de discos de Marvin Gaye como le había aconsejado su colega Sam. Pero al ver que Steve había abierto la puerta con la sonrisa que le caracterizaba, ladeó la cabeza. 

— ¿Te he despertado, Rogers?

— No, no. Acabo de venir de correr. —agregó el superhéroe tras comprobarlo en el reloj que había en su cocina. Como el galán que era, abrió la puerta del todo y la invitó a entrar—. Pasa, pasa. 

La pelirroja asintió, quedándose de pie al ver que el chico había cerrado la puerta y que no sabía exactamente qué hacía allí. Steve ya estaba pensando en marcharse corriendo para emprender una nueva aventura gracias a Fury, como siempre, aunque prefirió preguntarlo por si había algún otro plan que lo sacara de su _rutina,_ que prácticamente se basaba en ir de acá para allá, con visitas a la Torre Stark y a las inmediaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. 

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo sin más rodeos.

— Simplemente venía a ver qué tal estabas. ¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó ella, con esa sonrisa pícara que dejaba mostrar pocas veces. Las necesarias. 

— Bien, bien. —el rubio asintió varias veces, como para dejar constancia—. Estoy de maravilla. ¿Tú estás bien? 

Natasha asintió levemente y sacó sin más dilación el USB que llevaba con la película que tocaba ver ese día. No era de sus favoritas ni de lejos, pero quién sabía si a Steve le gustarían esas cosas. 

— ¿Archivos secretos?

— No, Rogers. —suspiró, con una sonrisilla todavía esbozada en la cara, mientras colocaba el aparato en el reproductor de DVD en el que el rubio miraba algunas películas que le pasaban o se compraba de vez en cuando—. Vamos a ver una película. Eras fan de Ginger Rogers, ¿verdad?

Sabía de sobras que Steve era un férreo admirador de Ginger Rogers, así como también su pasión por estrellas como Elizabeth Taylor o Ava Gardner y que le gustaba ser un galán como Paul Newman o Gary Cooper, pero le gustaba preguntar y confirmarlo con sus propias palabras. Él, a su vez, asintió varias veces. 

— Pues bien, hoy te traigo una película musical. Espero que te guste. —dijo la rusa, mando en mano, como si se dispusiera a disparar a uno de sus enemigos. 

— Si es Grease, ya la he visto. La de la chica rubia... Y el chico del tupé que baila en un coche y acaban en el parque de atracciones, ya sabes. 

— Tranquilo, no es esa. Es más actual.

Observando cómo Steve ponía la cara de circunstancias que le caracterizaba cada vez que hablaba con Tony o cuando alguien le hablaba sobre Twitter, Natasha dio al botón del _play_ , dejando ver en la pantalla un simple título con letras blancas mientras los títulos rezaban nombres como Zac Efron o Ashley Tisdale.

— ¿High School Musical? —preguntó Rogers, todavía sin saber muy bien qué decir de aquellos dos adolescentes que estaban cantando en un karaoke la noche de fin de año—. Me pregunto de dónde sacas estas películas tan...

— ¿Buenas? —vaciló ella.

— No exactamente.

Pese a que el argumento no parecía dar demasiado de sí, a Steve no le gustaba juzgar las películas sin haberlas visto, por lo que se quedó callado y dejó que la película siguiera su curso. Natasha, mientras eso pasaba, estaba distraída observando a Rogers; más que nada porque las películas de Disney y, todavía más, las musicales, las odiaba. El único motivo por el cual estaba viendo a todo un equipo de baloncesto bailando era Steve, por mucho que lo negara después.

— Este estilismo es... Desconcertante. —murmuró el chico, observando ya el número final de la pareja formada por los hermanos Evans—. Y el sombrero de él. Y las lentejuelas de ella... —concluyó colocándose los dedos en el puente de la nariz a modo de pinza. 

— ¿De verdad no te gusta? Es el estilismo de 2006. Tienes suerte de haber despertado más tarde.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que...? 

En ese momento, Steve le arrebató el mando a Natasha.  _Pause._ Señalando la pantalla en la que se veían Ryan y Sharpay cantando Bop to the Top, entre escandalizado y sorprendido, el chico volvió a mirar a Natasha, que parecía estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo con aquella reacción. 

— ¿Te estoy diciendo que...?

— ¿Todos los chicos vestían esos sombreros y todas las chicas esos vestidos de lentejuelas como esta chica? 

Natasha consiguió evitar reírse y limitarse a asentir, todavía con expresión divertida en la cara.

— Sí, eso mismo. Yo misma llevaba vestidos como los de Sharpay. —añadió ella, acercándose quizá más de lo debido y más de lo normal a Steve—. ¿No te gustan? Yo creo que con un sombrero así las chicas te pararían por la calle y te llamarían guapo. Todavía más que ahora. 

— Habría sido gracioso conocerte en 2006, entonces. —sin alejarse un milímetro de ella, alzó las cejas con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios—. ¿Acabas de decir que te parezco guapo, Nat? 

En ese momento, la rusa no sabía qué responder. Estaba claro que lo había dicho, tal vez intentando ocultarlo con que todo el mundo pensaba lo mismo de él, pero no era capaz de continuar hablando. Era tan descabellado que ni siquiera se le habría pasado por la cabeza el atreverse a decir _esas cosas._ Sin embargo, sabía que Steve podía llegar a ser muy persuasivo, por lo que, esperando que aquello no diera pie a otra conversación fuera de lugar, acabó asintiendo. 

— Muy guapo. Igual que me parecen guapos George Clooney o Ryan Gosling. —cogiéndole el mando y volviendo a reproducir la película, Natasha se alejó despacio de la cercanía que había mantenido junto a Steve aunque solo fuera un instante.

Ni que decir tiene que Steve ya no estaba para estupideces como el ver que Troy y Gabriella se proclamaban los ganadores de aquel duelo musical y que los Wildcats conseguían hacerse con la victoria en el partido más importante de la temporada, pero aun así el chico intentó hacer ver lo contrario. Pero tanto Natasha como Steve sabían que aquella película era simplemente el telón de fondo de  _algo más_. Un algo más que no se atrevían a querer contarse por miedo a que el otro replicara con una risa o una cosa por el estilo. Porque, por muy diferentes que parecieran, tenían muchas cosas en común. 

— Bueno... —dijo Steve, fingiendo un bostezo al ver que los créditos iban apareciendo al ritmo de la última canción de la película musical—. No ha estado mal, no. 

— ¿Vas a volver a verla?

— Ni borracho. 

— Me lo imaginaba. —asintió ella con una sonrisa. 

Quería seguir allí, intentando hacer algún comentario para reírse con o de Steve como hacía casi siempre pero, sin embargo, la pelirroja ese día no podía. Y odiaba tener que echarle la culpa a Rogers y su comportamiento tan encantador. Es más; odiaba que fuera  _tan encantador._ Suspiró y se levantó la primera del sofá, dispuesta a irse del piso como había hecho tantas veces; algunas para hablar de misiones y otras para ver películas con él e incluso junto a Sam...

Y, en ese momento, Steve Rogers se atrevió a levantarse y cogerla del brazo para que esta se quedara mirándole a los ojos. Nunca había deseado tanto hablar con ella de lo que sentía hasta aquel instante porque: ¿exactamente qué sentía por Natasha? Todavía no sabía definir ese cúmulo de sentimientos pero aun así, habló. 

— Lo de que habría sido gracioso verte en 2006 lo decía de verdad. Que lo sepas. 

Las mejillas de Natasha se tornaron rojas, haciendo que esta bajara la vista. Lo que no habían conseguido ni los criminales más impasibles lo acababa de conseguir el Capitán América. Increíble pero cierto. Pero la rusa no se quedó callada ante la frase que el chico había pronunciado. 

— ¿Sabes una cosa? Habría sido gracioso verte, no en 2006, si no en 1943. Antes de... De que te durmieras. 

— ¿De verdad? —Steve alzó una ceja curioso, aunque con tantos o más nervios que ella—. Era un chico muy corriente. Como ahora, supongo. 

— Aunque seas un tipo corriente, me hubiera gustado conocerte entonces. 

Y, sin decir más, Steve decidió poner en práctica aquello que había visto en centenares de ocasiones y culminar con un beso de película ese rato que habían pasado. Natasha, lejos de despegarse, continuó el beso y se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos. Le había besado una vez, sí, pero estaban a punto de ser capturados por HYDRA. Sin embargo, ese beso era tan distinto y tan... Indescriptible que hacía que dejara de preocuparse del resto de cosas que giraban o sucedían a su alrededor para ser dos personas corrientes, con sus sentimientos y sus momentos acaramelados.

Fue Natasha la que llevó la voz cantante y se despegó, atusándose un poco el pelo antes de ladear la cabeza en dirección a la puerta. No iba a quedarse allí después de lo que acababa de suceder, eso lo tenía más que claro. Así como tenía claro que Steve la seguiría hasta la puerta, con una sonrisa todavía más ensanchada de lo habitual. 

— Bueno... Nos vemos... Otro día. —balbuceó él. 

— Eso. Otro día. Nos vemos. 

De manera escueta, Natasha le dedicó una última mirada a Steve y bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Steve, a su vez, se tumbó en la cama intentando buscarle sentido a lo que acababa de suceder. Por mucho que le avergonzara —o le gustara, depende de cómo lo mirase—, Natasha era la única chica a la que había besado después de despertarse. Pero tampoco se esperaba  _eso._

También pensó en la película que habían acabado de ver y en la última escena, a la que había prestado poca atención. Por ese motivo, se levantó y fue a su ordenador —que todavía le costaba manejar— y buscó el número final de High School Musical, al que reaccionó con una mueca. No era, ni de lejos, lo que había visto en su época, pero parecía gustarle a la gente. Sin embargo, aquel musical de tres al cuarto le trajo una buena noticia. 

_"¿Sabías que existe High School Musical 2? Hay una piscina y bailan y cantan. Lo he visto en Youtube."_

... Y otra buena noticia a Natasha, que leyó el WhatsApp que le había mandado Steve hacía escasos minutos y pensó que quizá no estaba tan mal aquello de ver películas junto a Rogers, uno de sus compañeros de aventuras y su... Amigo cinéfilo, por decirlo de algún modo que no sonara _tan formal,_ si había algo formal en su relación de algo más que amistad y lealtad. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca pensé que iba a acabar escribiendo un fic sobre gente viendo HSM. En la próxima a lo mejor tocan las Cheetah Girls, quién sabe.


End file.
